Harmonize
by Magic Metal Pipe of Pain
Summary: [Piccolo X Reader] From the day (Y/N) was born, she has always had an amazing talent; music. She decides to go into the forest to practice her instrument while enjoying Mother Nature's beauty. She thought it would be just like here average routine, but she stumbles upon a mysterious stranger who may end up changing her average life into something more.
(Y/N) closed the door to her little cottage. She turned her attention to her bag and began searching for her keys. She pulled them out of her bag and inserted them into the lock, turning. (Y/N) knew her home was fairly secluded but you could never be too careful. (Y/N) lived in a beautiful mountain valley. She had a special appreciation for nature.

She turned and set her eyes upon the path that led her to the forest. Birds chirped their usual morning song, chipmunks chattered and munched on nuts. This was a regular day for (Y/N); walking through the forest and listening to the sounds of this familiar place but this time . . . she decided to explore.

She walked farther and farther until she heard the sound of cascading water. (Y/N) was drawn to the sound like a moth is to a light source. A smile began to form upon her lips as she stepped carefully through the brush. She never traveled this far form her home (unless she went into town to pickup some supplies) and never diverted from the old path.

She trudged on, the thunderous sound became louder, the air became musty—she was close to its source. She adjusted her eyes to this fresh scene, a grin spread upon her features as she did so. Clear, aqua-blue water plummeted down the drop off into a deep, blue pool, producing the oh-so alluring sound; a waterfall. She looked beyond the mesmerizing pool.

Stop.  
Double-take.

Her little grin transitioned into a nervous expression. She clumsily ducked behind the closest bush. (Y/N) had seen many strange things in her lifetime but this one was awfully strange. A levitating man. Legs crossed, arms crossed, eyes closed, green skin, pointy ears, turban, and a white cape.

His appearance didn't shock her. What shocked her was that he was stationary . . . in the air! He looked like he  
was thinking deep. (Y/N) didn't want to intrude on the green man but she was also _very_ curious. She watched the man for a couple minutes.

Just as she decide on leaving, he opened his eyes. . .

 **Piccolo's PoV**

"Who are you? And why have you come here?" I said demandingly.

"O-oh, me? I'm, (Y/N). I followed the sound of the waterfall to this spot. I hope I'm not intruding..." She said sheepishly.

This was the energy I was sensing. . . It has a odd feeling to it. It's nothing like the rest of the humans. Not like Krillin, Tien, _or_ Yamcha. . .

"I was also planning on practicing my instrument. Is it okay if I practice here?" she asked.

I'm glad I have good ears, otherwise I wouldn't have heard her. She's probably scared of me like the rest of them.

 _'_ _ **Dude**_ _.'_

'What?'

 _'_ _ **Are you just going to keep her waiting?**_ _'_

'Shut it, Na-'

'Thanks for the reminder.'

 _'_ _ **Welcome**_ _.'_

I returned to my thoughts and answered.

"Fine."

"Really?" she looked surprised.

"Yeah."

She came closer to the pool and set her bag down. She pulled a black case out of the bag, then opened it. Inside was a shiny, long, object with keys and a mouth piece. Before she began to play she looked at me and began to speak.

"I never got your name. . ."

"It's Piccolo."

I could feel my expression soften. . .

"That's cool. Your name reminds me of one of the instruments that I can play." She smiled lightly at me.

I closed my eyes and I listened intently. I was curious about this 'instrument' of hers.

 **Your PoV**

'Okay, (Y/N) don't screw this up.'

I looked back to where he was. His eyes are closed. Good.

I picked (F/S) as the song I'd play because I knew this song by heart. It was a favorite tune of mine and many others (at least that's what the clerk in the music store told me).

I gently placed my fingers on the shiny keys. I set my lips upon the silver mouth piece of my flute, pursing them. Then, I began to blow a smooth, thin air stream just across the top of the mouth piece. I used my abdominal muscles to vibrate the air stream, producing a familiar signature tone (vibrato). I distinguished the notes by 'tonguing' the air stream softly. ((Quit showing off, Y/N!))

Once I was finished with my song, I pulled out a couple of my music books.

 **3rd Person PoV**

Piccolo had seen something similar to that instrument. He had seen some of his brethren play something similar to it when they were on Earth (Frieza had blown up Namek).

"What is that instrument called?" He asked curiously.

This caught (Y/N) of guard. If she had been playing at that moment, she would've certainly hit a sour note. She wasn't expecting him to not know what it was or even care what it was.

"It's called a flute."

The name sounded familiar to Piccolo. Most of his 'siblings' did have names of instruments.

"So. . . Um. . . Do you like it?"

(Y/N) mentally kicked herself. Why would he care? He seemed to ignore everything she did but that's what she thought. Why did she care if cared? Well there weren't any people around to critique her.

She needed criticism to improve (this was her excuse). Not that she wasn't good. She _was_ good. Goodness. Was she ever good. She had the makings of a master.

"Sure, you could say that."

He genuinely enjoyed the sound of it. It wasn't too harsh and it had a sweet melody when she played.

"Don't let me stop you. Continue."

(Y/N) smiled and turned back to her pile of books. She then turned to the last page where she had left off, the last time she had practiced.

(Y/N) didn't sense his eyes on her.

 _ **Le melodic time skip~**_

She played until the sun was directly overhead. It was high noon.

"This should be enough for today." She released an exhausted breath.

(Y/N) stood up and gathered her things. She took apart her flute and placed it carefully in its black case. She treated her instruments like a newborn child except, she swaddled her 'baby' with a black case.

She mustered up the courage to speak again.

"Do you mind if I play here again tomorrow? I kinda like having an audience. . ." Her cheeks began to heat up.

"I don't care," he said indifferently.

A measly lie. Piccolo liked the music she played. He had never heard anything quite as beautiful and he kind of liked having company. . . Maybe they could become friends?

That would _never_ happen.

Why did he care about one insignificant person?

"Can I ask another question?"

"Your full of questions. . ." he gave her a look.

"Sure. Go ahead."

She tilted her head, "How is it that you're flying?"

He had a surprised look stamped on his face.

 **Piccolo's Pov**

Why didn't she ask about my appearance? Why didn't she run at the first sight of me? Why didn't she run when she _first_ perceived my name?

' **Not all people are like that**. **Piccolo**.' Kami interrupted my thought process.

'I don't need your input in this affair!'

' _ **Lol**_. _**You just said affair**_.'

'Stop it!'

I ignored the two babbling people in my head.

"I use this thing called 'ki'."

She had the highest degree of confusion upon her features. I'm wasn't surprised.

"Let me educate you." I could feel a smirk spread across my face.

 **3rd Person PoV**

Piccolo descended quickly to (Y/N)'s level. He stood roughly a foot away from her. The Namek and the Earthling paused for a second. The two beings stared blankly at each other. They were different. . . yet they weren't.

He could sense her power. Power waiting. Waiting to be tapped into. Waiting to be unleashed.

(Y/N) focused on his most notable feature; his height. Not that his other features were bad. They _weren't_ bad at all. . .

She wasn't short. Some said she was tall but next to him she was quite short. She attempted to stand as straight as possible, thinking it would make a difference. Her efforts were in vain, as he chuckled at her. It was kind of cute.

He held out his hand. A bright light began to emanate from it. (Y/N) leaned closer. She could feel the warmth radiating from the miniature sun.

"Wow. . . ."

She stared intently at the glowing orb of light. It had hypnotic properties. . . or so she thought. He knew this staring contest with the orb would last until doom's day.

He quickly turned around with the 'hypno ball' still in his hand, tossing it a unsuspecting boulder.

Boom. Dust tumbled down from the little mushroom cloud. The poor rock never stood a chance. . .

"That is ki," he stated.

(Y/N) looked at him in awe. She had never seen anything like it. Was it magic? Whatever it was she knew she _had_ to know how to do that.

"C-Can. . . can you teach me?!"

"Yes, but know this: I am not an easy teacher." 

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
How was that (Y/N)?

I hope it puts a big ol' grin on your face :3

Tell me what I need to improve on in this story, what you disliked or liked...

Anyways I have a good story to go along with da romance )

Piccolo was always my favorite DBZ character and still is ^.^

Please review, and keep in mind that this is my first story in  
P.S. I will try to update 2 times a month... maybe more. I have a very busy schedule because I visit my mom every month (she lives 250 miles away)

Okie, now I go~

(Y/N) = your name

(F/S) = favorite song

 ** _bold and italics_** = Nail

 **bold** = Kami

vibrato: a rapid, slight variation in pitch in singing or playing some musical instruments, producing a stronger or richer tone.

tonguing: sound (a note) distinctly on a wind instrument by interrupting the air flow with the tongue


End file.
